


Ruchy wiatru

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha Kali (Superntural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, True Mates
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Kiedy Gabriel po raz pierwszy poczuł zapach swojego omegi, biegł za nim przez prawie kilometr. (...) W końcu minęły ponad dwa lata, a on musiał zaakceptować porażkę i wziąć się w garść.Tekst na temat 52 (ruchy wiatru) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Dla WinchesterBurger w ramach nagród za Tydzień SPN. Debriel w napakowanych 400 słowach.





	Ruchy wiatru

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinchesterBurger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/gifts).



> Dla WinchesterBurger w ramach nagród za Tydzień SPN. Debriel, 400 słów i miało wystapić jedzenie. Mam nadzieję, że to jedzenie było wystarczające :)

Kiedy Gabriel po raz pierwszy poczuł zapach swojego omegi, biegł za nim przez prawie kilometr. Nie przejmował się mijanymi ludźmi, ci zresztą uśmiechali się tylko pod nosem, widząc kolejnego alfę podążającego za przeznaczeniem.

Niestety, kiedy dobiegł do miejsca, gdzie zapach był najbardziej intensywny, jego źródło już stamtąd znikło. Gabriel zamarł i rozejrzał się dookoła, dopiero teraz zwracając uwagę na otoczenie. Od razu się załamał.

Stał na cholernym przystanku.

I to jednym z najbardziej popularnych. W ciągu godziny, zwłaszcza tak jak teraz — w szczycie, odjeżdżało stąd nie kilkanaście, a kilkadziesiąt autobusów do wszystkich dzielnic miasta. Cholera! Dało się stąd wyjechać nawet do innego stanu! Jego szanse na odnalezienie bratniej duszy nie wyglądały na zbyt duże…

Jednak przez dług i czas się nie poddał. Najpierw przychodził tutaj codziennie o tej samej porze, potem przez dwa tygodnie siedział na przystanku cały czas. Obkleił okolicę ogłoszeniami, napisał też na wszystkich znanych mu stronach do szukania partnerów, wyniuchanych, spotted i grupach na facebooku, kupił miejsce w gazecie, a ojciec wykupił mu nawet czas kilku stacji radiowych i telewizyjnych.

Spotkał niezliczoną ilość omeg obu płci. Dostał jeszcze więcej starannie zapakowanych chusteczek stanowiących próbki zapachów, nawet nie tylko ze stanów. Przystanek nie był aż tak oblężony na co dzień, większość tych osób za pewne kłamała o swojej obecności tam. Mimo wszystko nie tracił nadziei, choć każde spotkanie pozostawiało go coraz smutniejszym.

Rodzina zaczynała się poważnie o niego martwić — tak jak wcześniej przerzucali się pomysłami na znalezienie jego omegi, tak teraz na to, co zrobić, by poczuć się lepiej. Michał posunął się nawet do zabrania go na terapię, a Lucyfer kupił mu cukiernię. Castiel  zdawał się zawsze wyczuwać, kiedy płakał i przychodził wtedy potowarzyszyć mu ze swoim misiem. Nawet Balthazar wydawał się szczerze zmartwiony, gdy rzucał w niego swoim smoczkiem.

W końcu minęły ponad dwa lata, a on musiał zaakceptować porażkę i wziąć się w garść. „Ruszyć na przód ze swoim życiem”. To oczywiście nie przeszkadzało mu w tym, że każdego dnia jechał do pracy dłuższą drogą, zawsze mijając przystanek, zawsze mając szeroko otwarte okno i zawsze mając nadzieję na cud.

 Choć zgadzał się na randki umawiane przez braci, a nawet sam rozdawał swój numer flirtującym z nim przystojniakom i choć uprawiał seks, dużo seksu, szukał przygód i nie miał nic przeciwko bardziej poważnym związkom… Wciąż nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że nie biegł wtedy trochę szybciej. Albo nie wyszedł wcześniej z domu.

Omegi, bety, a nawet alfy, z którymi się spotykał były w porządku, ale zawsze czegoś im brakowało, a ich zapach po prostu mu nie pasował i żaden związek nie przekraczał magicznej granicy miesiąca.

Terapeutka, Tessa, mówiła że to całkiem normalne. Alfa, który poczuł zapach _swojej_ omegi nie chciał już nikogo innego… Na całym świecie było osiem udokumentowanych przypadków alf, które zniuchały swojego partnera i mimo tego ich nie znalazły. Próbowano pomóc im tak, jak pomaga się osobom, których przeznaczony partner już od dawna był z kimś związany, ale to nie działało.

Ale oni będą nad tym pracować. Był za młody, by stracić swoje serce. Jego alfa mógł czuć się oszukany, jednak to nie przesądzało sprawy. Tessa naprawdę stanęła na wysokości zadania. Udało mu się zbudować udany, szczęśliwy związek z inną alfą, Kali… I wtedy Kali poznała _swojego_ partnera.

Tego samego dnia przeżył prawdziwe oblężenie braci i przyjaciół. Wszyscy martwili się, jak to na niego wpłynie, ale o dziwo — pozbierał się całkiem szybko. I nawet był w lepszym stanie niż przed Kali. Mając prawie trzydzieści lat na karku nie mógł pozwolić sobie na życie w marzeniach.

Gdy znowu poczuł zapach swojej omegi, od pamiętnego dnia minęło osiem lat, ponad pół roku, od kiedy zostawiła go Kali. Aż zatrzymał się w miejscu, nabierając głębiej powietrza, a w oczach stanęły mu łzy. Zignorował samochód i zaczął biec za zapachem, modląc się, by tym razem zdążyć.

— Cassie, braciszku, nie będzie mnie… znowu go poczułem — powiedział biegnąc, gdy tylko Castiel odebrał telefon. Rozłączył się, nie słuchając, co miał do powiedzenia jego brat.

Nawet nie zauważył, że biegł właśnie w stronę brata. Wchodzi do restauracji, gdzie czekał na niego Castiel i chłopak, którego miał poznać.

Kiedy Gabriel wszedł do środka, siedzący przy jednym ze stolików mężczyzna wstał gwałtownie, zrzucając na ziemie swój talerz.

I dopiero, gdy Gabriel podszedł bliżej, dotarło do niego, że mężczyzna siedzi przy stoliku Castiela. Na wszystkie słodkości, dlaczego świat go nienawidził?

— Proszę cię, Cassie… Powiedz, że to nie on — powiedział łamiącym się, zamykając oczy. Nie mógłby tego zrobić bratu.

— To jego brat, Dean — odpowiedział Castiel, a serce Gabriela zaśpiewało z radości. Prawie zmiażdżył mężczyznę w swoim uścisku.

— Co… co się dzieje? — wykrztusił ten niezręcznie, tkwiąc sztywno w jego uścisku. Gabriel natychmiast się odsunął.

— Um… przepraszam, po prostu szukałem cię od ośmiu lat — powiedział. — Bardzo długich lat.

W oczach Deana dostrzegł coś dziwnego, jakby strach, a ten odwrócił twarz w stronę w stronę wysokiego, młodego mężczyzny stojącego obok Castiela. Pewnie swojego brata.

— Dlaczego wstałeś, Dean? — powiedział ten spokojnym głosem, wyraźnie nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu.

— Chciałem zobaczyć, kto wygrał los na loterii i pachnie tak, że powinni go butelkować? — odpowiedział ten, a Gabriel zachichotał.

— Gabriel nie wygrał losu na loterii, Dean — powiedział Castiel. — To twój przeznaczony partner.

— Ale… Sammy?

— Tym razem naprawdę, Dean — dodał Sam, a Gabriel zmarszczył brwi. Będzie musiał się dowiedzieć o co chodziło z tym „tym razem”, ale później.

Dean w końcu odwrócił się w jego stronę.

— Osiem lat, huh? — Pokiwał głową. — To chyba gorsze niż jeden stracony placek…

— Upiekę ci lepszy — obiecał. — Ile tylko będziesz chciał.

 

**Author's Note:**

> W momencie spotkania w restauracji wiek przedstawia się następująco: Gabriel 29, Dean 21, Castiel 18, Sam 17. 
> 
> ———
> 
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
